Batman's Bad Day 3: The Semi Sweet Escape
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! This is the rewritten sequel to Batman's Bad Day 2: Prison Folly. Batman and Robin escape from Gotham City, but are being trailed by several well known villains. Can the Dynamic Duo find safety in another city? Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Batman's Bad Day 3: The Semi-Sweet Escape**

**By**: Master Jin Sonata

**Genre**: Humor

**Written**: May 2007

**Authors note**: This is a re-write of my old fic: Batman 3: Batman And Roger Smith's Bad Week after it had lost some friction in later chapters (That story is now deleted). I have decided to keep the same premise of the first two Bad Day fics and keep up its continuality without resorting to a crossover.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DC or Batman's ass getting owned by the Joker.

* * *

**Recap Of The Previous Installments**

If you have not read the previous two installments, I highly recommend it so you are up to speed on what has happened so far!

**Batman's Bad Day 0: Prelude To Chaos**

The prequel to the series. This installment, through the villain's point of view, shows how Batman's misfortunes began. This ultimately led to…

**Batman's Bad Day 1: The Mess Begins**

The beginning of the series. Bruce Wayne has a rough morning and even rougher afternoon at Wayne Enterprises. Evening finally comes, and the dynamic duo sets out to take care of Joker and his gang's evil schemes, ending with Batman chased out of town and eventually arrested and thrown into Arkham Prison.

**Batman's Bad Day 2: Prison Folly**

This was part two of the series. Batman and Robin try to break out of Arkham, while trying to stay alive from the abuse of the other inmates and even security. That next night, they managed to escape the prison, and took off in a speedboat out in the bay.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Escape From Gotham**

**6:45 a.m. Shores of Gotham Bay**

It was sunrise.

The dynamic duo had escaped Arkham Prison and had hijacked a speedboat to make their way to a safer location. Once on shore, the two heroes flopped down onto the sands, exhausted from the intense evening that was now behind them.

"**We've made it, buddy!"** Dick panted, turning his head to Bruce, who was equally worn out as well.

"**Yes, but we aren't in the clear just yet. We need to leave Gotham immediately,"** Bruce commented, closing his eyes.

"**But…what about the citizens who need us?"** Dick responded awe.

"**Listen, It's obvious that we can't do anything in our current state and situation. We need to head to somewhere safe so we can rest and develop a strategy. With the Justice League not coming to our aid and without the Bat-cave, we've hit an all time low,"** Bruce explained, sitting up, clutching a handful of sand. **"I don't know how long we can last with just my Utility Belt alone."**

"**I see…"** Dick stated, looking up toward the street, were he spotted a cab slowly driving by.

"**Look Bruce, a cab!"** he pointed out.

"**Good. We can get to Gotham's airport in no time now,"** he stated, standing up and running towards the street. **"Taxi!"** he called out, in hopes for the driver to stop.

The cab did indeed stop, and the duo got in the back of the cab and soon they were off.

**7:02 a.m. Gotham Freeway**

The two kicked back as they waited to arrive at the airport.

"**Hey, Bruce. Don't you find it odd that the driver knows where we are going, even though we haven't said a single word to him at all?"** Dick asked, scratching his head.

"**Hey…you're right!"** Bruce said in suspicion. He knocked on the dark-tinted window to get the driver's attention. **"Excuse me, driver, where exactly were you taking us?"**

The window rolled down to reveal another villain Bruce Wayne didn't want to see…

…Clay Face.

"**I'm taking you to a place where no one will hear you scream!"** Clay Face responded darkly, turning the wheel sharply, causing the car to jerk sharply as it switched lanes.

"**Not on my watch!"** Bruce responded, diving through the window to where Clay Face was driving. They both began to wrestle for control of the wheel as the cab swerved left and right as it sped along the freeway.

"**Get off me!"** Clay Face growled, liquefying himself and reforming himself behind Bruce. **"Die!"** he yelled, grabbing the dark knight by the waist and chucked him out of the side window onto the highway. Bruce quickly pulled out his bat-cable and shot it toward the cab, which latched itself onto the vehicle. He swung himself back toward the cab before he made contact with the road below him and landed on the cab's hood.

"**What?! You aren't getting away that easily!"** Clay Face shouted, as he proceeded to climb out of the cab and meet Bruce on the hood for a fight.

"**Dick! Take control of the wheel!"** Bruce yelled out to his buddy, who nodded and did just that, keeping the cab straight as it reached speeds of 80 mph.

"**Take this!"** Clay Face announced, extending his gooey arm and grabbing Bruce by the waist and holding him up in the air. **"Haha, the next overpass we come to, you be turned into splattered bat-juice!"**

"**Damn!"** Bruce said, turning his head to see a highway overpass just meters away.

He then had an idea.

"**Clay Face! You've dropped your wallet!"** Bruce yelled to him.

"**Huh?"** Clay Face responded, looking down at the hood of the car. **"Wait a minute, I don't have a wallet…"** he said, unaware that Bruce had used a batarang to slice off Clay Face's outstretched arm that was holding him high in the air. Bruce landed on top of the cab's hood hard enough to cause the end where Clay stood to bend upward, catapulting him into the air just in time for him to be squashed against the highways' overpass.

"**Way to go!"** Dick cheered, as Bruce slipped back inside the cab.

"**Yes, but that was too close. Let's hope that'll be the last of any villain we see for a while,"** he commented, slumping down in his seat, sighing a breath of relief.

**7:34 a.m. Gotham City Airport**

When the two had finally arrived at the airport, they hastily made their way inside.

"**Bruce, what are going to do about getting a ticket? We're broke!"** Dick asked, turning his pockets inside out to reveal that they were empty.

"**That's not a problem. I found enough money for our tickets in the cab's glove compartment,"** Bruce responded as they reached the check-in counter.

"**Two round-trip tickets to the farthest destination you offer,"** Bruce said, giving the money to the worker.

"**Okay sir, your flight to Metropolis will leave shortly,"** she responded, handing them their tickets.

"**Metrooplois…?"** Bruce said. **"That's where Clark Kent lives…Well, I hope that place is safer then what Gotham has now become."**

They hurriedly made their way to where they were to board their flight, but had to stop and get in line where the metal-detector was.

Bruce sighed. Soon, they both would be on their way to another place where they could regain their composure and clear their heads.

"**Master… Bruce?!"** came a voice from across the airport.

"**Huh….Alfred?"** Bruce said, spinning around to see his butler sitting at the airport lobby. Alfred ran to the duo in surprise and relief.

"**Oh, Master Bruce! Thank heavens… you are alright!"** the butler replied in relief.

"**Same here,"** Bruce responded, grinning.

"**What are you doing here at the airport?"** Dick asked Alfred.

"**Well, you see, fearing that I'd be captured by Gotham's villains, I came here to catch a flight out of the city, but my flight got delayed, "** he explained.

"**Hmm…I see…so you were planning on going to Florida where you could retire and leave us to rot in Arkham…am I right?"** Bruce asked slyly, eyeing Alfred's ticket, which was sticking out of his pocket.

"**Oh dear…well…you see…"** Alfred said, trying to cover up his original plan.

"**Too late. You're coming with us. The more the merrier,"** Bruce said, as he proceeded to head back to the main counter and change Alfred's ticket.

**Meanwhile…**

The Joker, Penguin, Harley, and The Riddler where sneaking around the airport in disguise, searching for the escapees Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson.

"**Mr. J! Are you sure those two are wandering around here?"** Harley asked in a doubtful tone.

"**Of course they're here! Clay Face called me a while ago and told what happened and where they might be heading to,"** Joker responded.

"**And I don't mean to be a sour-pickle, but why isn't the airport under our control yet?"** Harley continued.

"**I was going to take care of that later today, but bat-brain, bird-boy, and their butler got here sooner then I planned. Now my plans are screwed up after that fallout with Clay Face,"** the Joker sighed with frustration.

"**Look, there they are!"** Penguin said, pointing at the group about to enter through the metal detector.

"**A shot from the item, that shields you from the rain, will put the bat out, minus the pain,"** The Riddler responded.

"**That was the gayest riddle I have ever heard. But any who, one tranquilizer bullet, coming up!"** Penguin said, as he rolled his eyes as he loaded his umbrella gun.

**Back With The Heroes**

"**Remove anything metal you may have on you and place it on the tray,"** the security officer stated.

"**I wonder if it'll detect the bullets in my ass from the first Bad Day story…"** Bruce wondered as he placed his utility belt on the tray and proceeded to walk through the scanner.

**Back With The Villains**

"**Fire!"** Penguin yelled, as he shot the tranquilizer at Bruce, which narrowly missed him, causing the scanner's alarms to blare as the bullet passed through it.

"**Penguin you idiotic bird! How could you miss? No matter, security will seize them in no time,"** the Joker commented, shaking his head.

**And With The Heroes…**

"**Stop right there!"** the security officer shouted, blowing on his whistle.

"**Run!"** Bruce yelled. He, Dick, and Alfred shoved there way past security and ran to where their flight was soon to take off. Within seconds, police flooded the entire airport to join the chase to stop them.

"**What on earth could have happened, sir?"** Alfred asked Bruce as they ran.

"**Someone was trying to stop us, that's what! Quick, let's board the plane!"** he said, as they all boarded the plane to Metropolis just before its doors closed shut.

**Back With The Villains**

"**Now what, Mr. J? They're getting away!"** Harley whined.

"**Not to worry, Harle. We'll catch the next flight to this…Metropolis. He's not getting away from us that easily,"** the Joker responded, before Airport Security soon surrounded them as well.

"**You guys look suspicious. Let's see some I.D.,"** the officers demanded.

"**Uh oh…this may take a while,"** Penguin said, as the police closed in on them.

* * *

**Next: Chapter 2: Midair Brawl**

**Please review! The Dynamic Duo love receiving fan-mail!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Midair Brawl**

**11:00 a.m. Plane To Metropolis**

"_Master Bruce…wake up!"_

Alfred woke Bruce Wayne after being sound asleep on the plane. He yawned and stretched his arms before looking at his partners. Alfred was sipping some tea enjoying a good book, while Dick was flirting with the female flight attendants.

"**Are we there yet?"** Bruce asked, rubbing his eyes.

"**We could, Master Bruce. Take a look out the window and see,"** Alfred said in between sips.

Bruce sat up and leaned over toward the plane's side window and gazed at the city below.

"**We're…still over the ocean?"** Bruce questioned, raising an eyebrow. Water stretched as far as the eye could see. **"I guess we still gave a ways to go…"** he commented.

**11:23 a.m. Later During The Flight**

Bruce was once again napping in his seat, when he awoke and noticed everyone in the cabin around him were all gone.

**"Did we land already?"** Bruce questions, yawning. He takes another lok out the window.

They were still over the ocean.

**"Something's not right…"** Bruce said, getting up out of his seat. **"I'm going to go and investigate."**

He steps into the isle and heads toward the back of the plane. Each section he passes through, he saw no passengers.

**"Now this plane was full when we got on earlier…what in the world happened while I was asleep?"** he asks himself.

Just then, an announcement was made over the loud speakers.

**_"Good evening passengers, or should I say, Bruce Wayne. Welcome to Hijacked Airlines, this is Catwoman, your pilot during this trip, I hope you will enjoy your stay, especially in a few minutes when you get your ass beat by an old friend of yours. Enjoy!"_**

**"What?! This was all a ploy! How could I fall for yet another trap?"** Bruce says in frustration. **"I've got to find the others, and soon!"**

**"Not until you and me fight one-on-one!"** said a voice from behind him.

It was Two-Face.

**"So you think you can get away with stealing my boat back outside the prison last night? You've got another thing coming!"** Two-Face said, pulling out his machine gun and pointing it at Bruce.

**"H-hey! Don't shoot that in here! You'll blow a hole through the plane and we'll lose pressure and crash!"** Bruce explained quickly.

**"Oh...yeah…you're right…"** Two-Face said, looking down, embarrassed on being put on the spot for his faulty plan.

Bruce took this opportunity to quickly tackle Two-Face onto the floor. Both of them began to wrestle and roll around tying to get the upper hand on each other. Bruce began throwing punches at Two-Face, while Two-Face countered by using a dinner tray he knocked over during the altercation.

Bruce kicked away his adversary and quickly stood. He then began running through the plane trying to find traces of the missing passengers and his buddies.

**"Get back here!"** Two-Face yelled as he hastily approached Bruce from behind.

**"Here, let me show you the door!"** Bruce said, quickly opening a nearby lavatory door, causing Two-Face to run smack dead into it.

**"What's the matter? Getting beat up by a door? You've hit an all time l---"** Bruce began to taunt, but Two-Face punches through the door and grabs Bruce buy his neck and starts choking him.

Bruce eventually gets awy by shutting the door into Two-Face's arm. He heads down toward the baggage department, where all of the passengers were being held, all of them tied up and gagged.

**"So this is where everyone went too…I got to set them loose before---"** Bruce said, but was cut off again when Two-Face appeared behind him and tripped him, sening Bruce tumbling down the spiral staircase.

**"Haha! Now stay down there until we arrive back in Arkham Prison,"** Two-face cackles, before shutting the baggage department door and locking it.

**"Dammit!"** Bruce says as he was now trapped with the others.

**11:59 a.m. Much Later During The Flight**

Bruce had taken the liberty of untying all of the hostages, including the real airplane pilot, the flight attendants, and his buddies Alfred and Dick.

**"What a fine mess this is,"** Alfred said.

**"Bruce, what do we do now?"** Dick asked.

Bruce thought for a moment, trying to think of a way out of this situation.

Then it hit him…

**"Everyone, gather around, I know a way we can take back this flight,"** Bruce said to all of the passengers. **"Here's the plan…"**

**12:25 p.m. Even Much Later During The Flight**

Catwoman and Two-Face were conversing in the cockpit area.

**"Man, this was too easy. Batman and Robin are going to get it now once they return to Arkham Prison,"** Two-Face said.

**"Yes, this was indeed the perfect plan,"** Catwoman responded as she continued flying the plane back towards Gotham.

Just then, both of them heard a faint fry for help from the back of the plane.

**_"HELP! HELP! SNAKES ON THE PLANE! SOMEONE HELP US!!!"_**

**"You better go see what all the ruckus is,"** Catwoman said to Two-Face

**"Oh fine,"** Two-Face said as he left the room.

Two-Face arrives at the door to the baggage department and opens it.

**"What's all the ruckus about?!"** Two-Face demands.

**"NOW!!!"** Bruce yells as all of the passengers and crew of the plane storm out of the room, trampling over Two-Face in the process.

**"Now to take care of Catwoman,"** Dick said. Bruce nodded and both of them headed toward the cockpit.

Within minutes, the Dynamic Duo had successfully ejected Catwoman from the cockpit. Several volunteer passengers then apprehended the two villains. The real pilot took to the wheel and turned the plane around back toward its real destination: Metropolis.

**1:00 p.m. Eventually…**

Later after everything had returned to normal, Bruce was back in his seat enjoying th rest of the flight. Just then, a flight attendant spoke over the loud speakers.

_**"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. We will be arriving in Metropolis shortly."**_

After hearing this, Bruce buckled his seatbelt.

"**Hey, where's Dick at?"** Bruce asked, looking up and down the isle for his buddy.

"**The last I saw him he was near the storage closet at the back of the plane, talking to some fine-looking flight attendants,"** Alfred commented, buckling up his belt as well.

"**Well he better be making his way back before the plane starts to descend,"** Bruce said, sighing.

Minutes later the plane started descending, flying down at a semi-steep angle. That's when Bruce and Alfred heard Dick yelling as he slid down the isle-way on his butt at a pretty fast speed.

"**HiBruceLookslikeIforgottogetinmyseattobuckleupbutIwashavingthisgreattimewitht-hisgirlbutanywaysseeyoulater!"** Dick spoke quickly as he slid past their seats. A loud crashing noise was then heard near the front of the plane.

**_"Ladies and gentlemen, do not be alarmed by the loud crash you may or may not have heard near the cockpit doors. It seems a young man has crashed headfirst into the doors of our cockpit. I repeat there is no need to be alarmed."_**

Bruce placed his hand over his face and shook it in embarrassment, while Alfred somehow found the incident amusing and chuckled.

_**Please review!**_

**Next: Chapter 3: Pursuit Of Metropolis**

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Pursuit Of Metropolis**

* * *

**2:35 p.m. Metropolis Airport**

"_Master Bruce…we're here!"_

Bruce Wayne was once again woken up from another nap. Bruce was tired especially after the brawl he had been part of. He yawns and looks out the window.

"**Finally…we've made it…"** Bruce said with a sigh of relief.

They were finally in Metropolis, safe and sound.

**3:01 p.m. Metropolis Airport**

Once the trio stepped off of the plane, they went to the luggage terminal and retrieved their bags. Afterwards, they went toward the exit and waited for a cab to take them to the nearest hotel.

**Meanwhile…Back Inside The Airport…**

The Joker, Penguin, The Riddler, and Harley peeked around the corner of the exit and spy upon Bruce Wayne and his pals.

"**Hmm…the Dynamic Duo and their butler may have survived their flight, but soon it will be their end! Did you set up the bombs like I planned?"** Joker asked Harley.

"**Sure did, Mr. J!"** Harley said, giving Joker a thumb up.

"**Nyahaha! Birdbrain doesn't even suspect that there are high-grade explosives in his suitcase! One flip of a switch and BOOM, bat-soup!"** Penguin laughed evilly.

"**Sooo…who's got the switch to detonate the bombs?"** Harley asked.

All of the villains look at each other, before glaring at Riddler, who looked to be pretty embarrassed at the moment.

"**Well?"** Joker demanded to Riddler.

"**I uh…think I packed it inside the suitcase as well…"** Riddler said with a cheesy smile.

"**You…did…WHAT?!"** Joker yelled. **"Now how are we supposed to kill Batman and his gang?!"**

**Back Outside…**

"**Hey Bruce…what's that?" **Dick said, pointing up at the sky.

All thee men look up in the sky to see not a bird, not a plane, but the hero in blue, Superman, flying above them. Superman descends and lands in front of them.

"**Clark…what a surprise…what are you doing here?"** Bruce asked.

"**I've come to escort you three out of here. It's not safe,"** Superman said.

"**What do you mean?"** Bruce asks.

Superman uses his X-Ray vision to scan the area inside the building, locating the villains easily.

"**Joker and his gang have been tailing you, that's why,"** Superman explains.

"**That might explain why we encountered so many villains during our escape here to Metropolis,"** Alfred suggested.

"**What do you propose we do and go?"** Bruce asked Superman.

"**First, we get rid of your baggage,"** Superman says, grabbing them.

"**But all that I have left is in those suitcases!"** Bruce protested.

"**Yes, along with a pack of high frequency explosives that were planted in your baggage!"** Superman says, tossing the bags into the air, and shooting them with his laser eyes, causing them to explode out of harm's reach.

"**Holy exploding baggage, Bruce, that was close!"** Dick said with much surprise.

"**Your X-Ray vision spotted the explosives I presume?"** Bruce asks.

Superman nodded as if to say yes.

"**Now come, we must go now,"** Superman said, calling over a cab to them. **"Have the cab driver follow me down the street to my apartment. Me and other Justice League heroes will help plan your next action so you can reclaim Gotham."**

Bruce, Dick, and Alfred nodded as all three of them got into the cab and followed Superman as instructed.

**Back At The Airport...**

All of the villains rushed outside just as Bruce Wayne and the others had left.

"**So Bat-boy will be getting help in reclaiming Gotham City…"** Joker said, rubbing his chin.

Joker turns around and walks back into the airport.

"**Where are you going?"** Penguin asks.

"**We are going back to Gotham City, immediately!"** Joker responds.

"**What?! So soon? But why now, Mr. J?"** Harley says, whining.

"**With the Justice League on their side, it will be tough to defend our newly controlled city. We must prepare to give Batman the time his life!" **Joker responds.

The others look at each other, shrug, and follow suit as well, catching the next plane to return to Gotham City.

**4:09 p.m. Superman's Apartment**

Later that afternoon, all three guys make it to Superman's apartment. They get out and head up to the floor where he lives on. They open the door and enter, where they see the rest of the original Justice League members standing there waiting for them.

"**Long time no see…"** said Green Lantern.

"**Hey, nice to see ya again, Bruce!"** Flash said, patting Bruce on the back.

"**Oh my…so these are the ones you work with…"** Alfred said.

"**You mean the ones I used to work with. I resigned from the Justice League a year ago,"** Bruce explains.

"**Indeed. After the global threat of villains had died down in the rest of the world, he took his leave…"** Wonder Woman added.

"**So you guys found out about my predicament then…"** Bruce said, sighing.

"**Yes. After we pried Flash off of the main computer, we did a worldwide scan for dangerous activity, and Gotham flashed on the screen on Red Alert. We sent Martian Manhunter out to seek you out, but found nothing. Good thing we found you when we did, or things would have gotten rather ugly,"** Green Lantern explains.

"**Gotham is in ruin…and it's all because of my inability to see though the Joker's tricks,"** Bruce says, shaking his head.

"**Oh come now, is that the Batman we all know? He would never give up so easily! Granted you still lack the optimism we all know and like about you, you still have us, right?"** Flash says.

"**What do you say? Let's take back Gotham City together,"** Superman says.

Bruce looks up at Superman, and the others.

"**I guess it is time for the Dark Knight to make his return. Alright, Let's do it,"** Bruce said with a smirk.

In one month, Bruce Wayne would be ready to reclaim Gotham City once and for all.

**The End?**

* * *

**Please review!**

**The final installment is now up: Batman's Bad Day 4: Return To Gotham**


End file.
